twisted_life_its_some_life_to_livefandomcom-20200215-history
I Was Born For This
'I Was Born For This '''is the sixth studio album by Twisted Life. The album is a step up from Run Me Down To Earth which was folk alternative album after Atrocity And Men which was metal. Content This album came around because I played a video game which was developed by a guy named Jenova Chen and the video game, which is called Journey, is about a mountain in a queer world where a civilisation was once built in history until a war broke out due to lack of these mythical creatures and the city was engulfed by sand. Tracklist: # Birth Of A Light # Crevice In The Mountain # Shining Comet Within A Star # Fall Into Descent # A Tunnel Of Darkness # Performing The Atonement # Confluence Of The River # Winter Mountain # No Turning Back After The Nadir # Nothing Can Stop Us Now With Apotheosis # The Journey # I Will Always Be Born For This # Philling The Ocean With Pride (Bonus) Song Interpretations '''Birth a Of A Light '- While this album is about the journey to the mountain, it tells a story about the history of a fallen civilisation. This is the birth of the city and people. 'Crevice In The Mountain '- The civilisation begins to fall by wars. Your character begins their journey to the desired location - the mountain. 'Shining Comet Within A Star '- In the third level, you’ll see a cutscene of a star bursting out the mountain. They are presumably ancestors or other people coming to rest at peace. 'Fall Into Descent '- This is where the fun begins. You slide down the sand into a cavern while the sun begins to sleep as you can see the mountain. 'A Tunnel Of Darkness '- Now, you must manoeuvre around these guardians that fly in the air. They were used for the wars in history until all the people died. 'Performing The Atonement '- You begin to climb a tower till you get to the top. The song becomes higher and brighter until it ends. 'Confluence Of The River '- Another instrumental. This is when you see a mosaic of your journey. Confluence is a river so it makes sense. 'Winter Mountain '- Low song. This is where you are at the base of the mountain where snow resides. It is inspired by Sinking Man - Of Monsters And Men. 'No Turning Back After The Nadir '- Nadir means the lowest point of something. Towards the end, big dramatic music occurs with a big finish. 'Nothing Can Stop Us Now With Apotheosis '- Apotheosis is the opposite of nadir. Major music and bright sounds. 'The Journey '- Just a quote I made up about life. Only a few seconds long. 'I Will Always Be Born For This '- Emotional song and instrumental about how you were always wanted to be made for this life. 'Philling The Ocean With Pride '- This is about the biography and history of Rythulian - a set of humanoid creatures that thrived upon the ancient civilisation they lived in.